MY SWEATE BABY
by MingMin
Summary: No summary/HAEHYUK/BOYS LOVE/NC-21


**Author : ****MingMin & Izumi Aorai**

**Cast:**** Lee Donghae (Donghae SuJu) & Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk SuJu),**

**Rate****: M**

**Warning****: HaeHyuk Couple, ****Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO**

**MY SWEATE BABY**

* * *

Hyukjae memandang malas ke arah papan tulis dimana songsaenim sedang menuliskan rumus-rumus fisika yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Ia mendengus kesal, mengapa di jam terakhir ini harus dihadapkan dengan pelajaran yang amat ia hindari. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae, teman sebangkunya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Donghae sedang benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasan songsaenim di depan sana.

"Hae," suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Donghae. Namun Donghae memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Hae-ya", Hyukjae menaikkan volume suaranya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Donghae.

Namun Donghae tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

"Hae, nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?", Hyukjae nekat bertanya walaupun pada akhirnya ia seperti bicara pada tembok. Tak ada satupun jawaban yang Hyukjae terima.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?!"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae membatu, ia tidak bermaksud membuat teman sebangkunya marah. Ia hanya sedang bosan.

"Aish, ne ne aku diam."

Hyukjae menggeser tubuhnya kembali ke posisinya semula, ia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hyukjae kini memilih untuk diam dan tak mengusik Donghae. Hyukjae melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan kepalanya. Lebih baik ia tidur sambil menunggu bel pulang sekolah untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa bosan.

* * *

Hyukjae dengan segera memasukkan semua barang-barang yang ada diatas bangkunya ke dalam tas ranselnya setelah bel berbunyi. Tanpa menoleh maupun mengatakan sesuatu kepada Donghae, Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat keluar dari kelas. Namun saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan dengan sigap memegang lengannya dan menariknya. Sehingga Hyukjae kembali duduk di atas kursinya dengan sedikit tidak elit.  
Hyukjae memandang tajam ke arah sang pelaku. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak menungguku seperti biasa?" tanya Donghae lembut, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia katakan pada saat pelajaran tadi.

Hyukjae diam dan mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. Hyukjae tidak mau menatap namja di depannya saat ini, karena dengan pesonanya ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan maaf dari Hyukjae.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia tau Hyukjae sedang kesal saat ini. Dan mau tidak mau Donghae pun harus bisa membujuk namja manis di depannya sebelum Hyukjae mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari.

"Hyuk mianhae telah mengacuhkanmu, tapi songsaenim sedang menjelaskan tadi."

Hyukjae masih tetap pada pendiriannya, ia bahkan memutar bola matanya malas. 'Apa rumus fisika yang diajarkan songsaenim tadi membuat otak ikan ini sedikit bergeser?! Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia berubah seperti ini, dasar'. Rutuk Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Hyuk, kau tau kan untuk tetap mempertahankan beasiswa tidak mudah? Dan aku tidak mau beasiswa yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah terlepas begitu saja. Kumohon mengertilah, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu jika aku tidak memiliki alasan."

Perkataan Donghae sukses membuat seluruh perhatian Hyukjae tertuju padanya. Seharusnya ia lebih memahami Donghae dan ia tidak boleh bersikap semaunya sendiri. Hyukjae tau posisi Donghae saat ini. Donghae bersikeras mendapatkan beasiswa itu bukan karena keluarga Donghae tergolong keluarga yang tidak mampu. Namun Donghae ingin membuktikan kepada appanya bahwa ia bisa diandalkan. Bahkan jika Donghae mau, ia bisa membeli sebuah rumah mewah dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Mianhae Hae, tidak seharusnya aku egois." Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya, ia bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melupakan fakta penting itu.

"Ssst, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Ah, tadi kau bertanya mengenai acaraku nanti malam? Aku tidak memiliki acara apapun, wae?" Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap kedua pipi Hyukjae.  
"Ehm, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin kau menginap di rumahku. Nanti malam eomma dan appa akan berangkat ke pulau Jeju untuk mengurus bisnis disana selama satu minggu. Dan kau tau kan, aku tidak suka sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana Hae, apa kau mau?" Ucap Hyukjae sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Sejenak Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain guna menghindari tatapan Hyukjae yang seakan memintanya untuk memakan Hyukjae sekarang. Namun sedetik kemudian Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae kembali.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan kepadaku agar aku mau menyetujui permintaanmu?" Donghae sedikit menyeringai saat mengatakannya. Ia menatap intens ke dalam mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bingung dengan perkataan Donghae, tidak biasanya Donghae meminta imbalan jika dimintai tolong olehnya.

" Ayolah Hae, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menginap seminggu penuh, aku hanya menyuruhmu menginap semalam saja. Kenapa aku harus memberimu sesuatu?"  
"Aku bersedia menemanimu selama seminggu penuh, asalkan kau memberiku sebuah penawaran yang menarik untukku." Kini Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sepertinya ada yang Donghae rencanakan.  
"Ah,tidak perlu. Aku berubah pikiran, tak masalah jika aku dirumah sendirian." Hyukjae kini berdiri dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia lelah jika harus berdebat dengan namja ikan satu ini.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Lagipula tidak ada yang akan terjadi bila aku seorang diri di rumah. Aku namja, jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Hyukjae memasang headphonenya sebelum ia beranjak pergi.  
"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak dengar ada berita mengenai pencurian yang berakhir dengan pembunuhan di komples sekitar rumahmu?"  
Hyukjae kini terdiam, berita macam apa itu. Kompleks rumahnya bahkan kini aman-aman saja.  
"Mwo? Jangan bercanda Hae, itu bahkan tidak lucu."  
" Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Wajah Donghae tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, yang membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau duduk kembali dan melepas headphonenya .

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya, kau pasti sedang mengarang cerita." Selidik Hyukjae. Karena jujur saja, namja manis itu merasa takut sekarang.  
"Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak. Ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu." Donghae kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menggendong tas punggungnya.  
"Tung…tunggu Hae. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak percaya. Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu. Jadi, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan kau mau menemaniku selama orang tuaku pergi." Hyukjae memegang lengan Donghae sebelum Donghae pergi meninggalkannya.  
" Ne, hal itu sudah cukup menarik bagiku. Aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya kau tidak boleh menolak ataupun bertanya dan kau harus benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Mengerti?"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas." Terserah apa katamu, jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"  
"Aku tau kau sangat suka menari, jadi aku ingin membuat sebuah video."

Mata Hyukjae membulat, permintaaan Donghae yang jarang dan aneh ini harus membuat Hyukjae berfikir dua kali. Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah dengan namja tampan ini.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus video? Aku tidak mau! Kau pasti menyuruhku menarikan tarian aneh!"  
"Kau sudah menyetujuinya Hyukkie, dan kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu begitu saja." Donghae menarik Hyukjae dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Huft, ne ne aku tau."

Mereka kini berjalan di lorong koridor menuju halaman sekolah dimana mobil sport Donghae terparkir. Hyukjae yang kesal hanya bisa menurut saja dan sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae yang tak henti-hentinya memasang senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian di wajahnya. Tak ada percakapan diantara kedua namja itu hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Hyukjae. Entahlah, sepertinya mereka mempunyai pemikiran tersendiri mengenai perdebatan singkat tadi.

"Aku pulang dulu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, nanti malam aku akan datang lagi dan pastikan kau tidak mencoba untuk mengingkari perkataanmu tadi." Ucap Donghae seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae akan sesemangat ini. Hyukjae semakin merasa curiga dengan sikap Donghae. Tapi ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya barusan, ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk terlebih kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

" Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengingkari apa yang sudah aku katakan, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Ucap Hyukjae malas.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne, dan jangan lupa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Karena video yang akan kita buat akan banyak menguras tenaga…..chagi." Donghae memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat, dan berlari memasuki mobinya.

Hyukjae terdiam dan memproses kalimat Donghae barusan.

"Yak! Dasar ikaaannn!". Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya kesal, seenaknya saja Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu. Bahkan Hyukjae merasa ia adalah namja tampan yang tidak pantas mendapat panggilan seperti itu. Namun sayang sekali,Donghae tidak mendengar teriakannya tadi. Karena mobil milik Donghae kini sudah berjalan menjauh dari rumah Hyukjae.

Tanpa menyadari maksud dari perkataan Donghae, Hyukjae pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa perlu mengganti baju seragam. Untuk saat ini, Hyukjae membenarkan kalimat Donghae. Tubuhnya memang memerlukan sedikit istirahat. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Hyukjae pun sudah masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

"Hyuk"

"Hyukkie-ah, ireonna" Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Hyukjae yang tengah tertidur pulas. Perlahan tapi pasti, tepukan pada pipi Hyukjae berubah menjadi elusan. Donghae memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae dengan seksama. Manis, hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sebelum Donghae bertindak lebih jauh, ia segera menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. 'Ini belum saatnya'. Pikir Donghae

"Yak! Bangun pemalas! Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa?!" kini Donghae dengan gemasnya mencubit dan menarik kedua pipi Hyukjae.

"Ah,appo Hae! Lepaskan ! Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang wajar?!" gerutu Hyukjae kesal saat ia berhasil melepas cubitan Donghae pada kedua pipinya.

" Itu cara terwajar yang kutemukan untuk membangunkanmu. Cepat bangun dan segera mandi, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya." Seru Donghae sambil keluar dari kamar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit setelah ia mendengar kata 'semuannya' dari mulut Donghae, namun ia mengangkat bahu acuh dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

Donghae mulai mengeluarkan semua perlengkapan yang ia bawa saat Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mulai dari tiga buah kamera video beresolusi tinggi, sebuah i-phod dan beberapa kotak berukuran sedang. Donghae sedikit menyeringai saat menatap beberapa kotak di depannya.

Donghae lalu dengan sigap memasang ke tiga kamera video itu di tiga tempat berbeda. Ia berniat membuat video di ruang keluarga Hyukjae dan menggunakan sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu sebagai latar belakang. Donghae memasang masing-masing satu buah kamera di depan sofa, samping kiri sofa, dan belakang sofa. Donghae meletakkan beberapa kotak tersebut di atas meja nakas yang ada di sebelah kanan sofa. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Donghae saat ini. Ia begitu puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Setelah Donghae pikir pekerjaannya selesai, ia diam-diam mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat dari tasnya dan mengambil sebutir obat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam susu strawberry yang sudah ia siapkan. Donghae sengaja memilih susu strawberry karena Hyukjae sangat suka dengan cairan berwarna merah muda dan memiliki rasa yang manis itu. Dengan begitu, Donghae tidak perlu memaksa Hyukjae untuk meminumnya. Donghae mengocok botol yang berisi susu strawberry dan sebutir obat tadi agar larut lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Hyukjae keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menghampiri Donghae yang tengah mengacak-acak tas punggungnya.

"Hae, ada apa ini? Kenapa ada tiga kamera video disini? Apa satu saja tidak cukup? Sebenarnya video apa yang akan kau buat?" Hyukjae memberikan rentetan pertanyaan kepada Donghae karena ia merasa ngeri dengan apa yang Donghae persiapkan tadi.

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Hyukjae, kini Donghae mengeluarkan satu stel pakaian dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan kepada Hyukjae.

"Pakai ini dalam waktu 10 menit tanpa penolakan atau pertanyaan!"

Hyukjae sedikit kaget karena tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, Donghae malah dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya berganti pakaian. Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, Hyukjae menerima pakaian yang disodorkan Donghae dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa menit berselang, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Hyukjae dari kamarnya. Donghae yang sudah tidak sabaran, segera berteriak guna memanggil si pemilik kamar.

"Hyukkie cepatlah, ini sudah lebih dari waktu yang kutentukan. Apa perlu aku masuk dan menyeretmu keluar?!"

Ceklek..

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae keluar dengan berbalutkan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan ukuran lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh, sehingga terlihat sedikit kebesaran. Ia juga memakai sebuah hot pants yang sedikit tertutupi kemeja yang Hyukjae kenakan.

Hyukjae menunduk sambil menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah Donghae. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu sekarang.

"Hae, haruskah aku memakai pakaian ini? Aku sedikit…risih." Hyukjae memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan pikiran Donghae saat ini. Donghae di matanya sekarang ini sedikit aneh dan menakutkan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tidak ada penolakan. Kau harus mengikuti semua keinginanku seperti yang kau katakan siang tadi. Sekarang minum ini atau aku pulang sekarang!" Dengan wajah datar Donghae menghampiri dan memberikan sebotol susu strawberry kepada Hyukjae. Tidak mau membuat Donghae marah, Hyukjae pun langsung menerima dan meminum susu strawberry itu sampai habis. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai, setidaknya untuk sejauh ini rencananya sudah pasti akan terlaksana. Sementara Hyukjae merasa senang-senang saja karena mendapatkan susu strawberry gratis dari sahabatnya.

"Berdirilah di depan sofa itu dan menarilah saat aku mulai memutar lagunya."

Hyukjae yang sedikit submissive hanya menurut dan melakukan apa yang Donghae katakan. Setelah Donghae yakin Hyukjae berada di tempat yang ia inginkan, Donghae langsung memainkan lagu berjudul Take You Down milik Chris Brown.

"Hae, kenapa harus lagu ini? Apa kau ingin membuat video seksi dance?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja. Atau aku pulang sekarang."

"Ba..baiklah, akan ku lakukan. Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali hari ini." Hyukjae sedikit mendengus lalu mulai menggerakkan badannya mengikuti ritme music yang mengalun.

Donghae kini hanya berdiri sambil menatap tajam ke arah tubuh Hyukjae. Menikmati indahnya tubuh sahabatnya yang meliuk-liuk dan sesekali menghentak mengikuti irama musik. Terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan.

Lain lagi dengan Hyukjae, kini ia merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas. Perlahan tapi pasti, gerakan Hyukjae berubah. Ia sedikit menggeliat disela-sela tariannya. Hyukjae mulai meraba seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya sambil memejamkan mata, memberikan sedikit rangsangan kecil pada tubuh rampingnya. Hyukjae sudah tidak kuat lagi, perlahan ia melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan meraba kembali tubuhnya yang tak terbalut kain. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya guna sedikit meredam desahan yang keluar dari bibir seksinya.

Donghae menyadari hal itu, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Donghae mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu dan meraba tubuh Hyukjae. Ia mengimbangi gerakan Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan tangannya dari tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae kini berdiri di belakang Hyukjae dan mengarahkan tubuh Hyukjae tepat ke arah kamera yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi video seksi dance yang hebat.

"Eung, Haeh..,tubuhku pa..nas." Hyukjae melenguh saat tangan Donghae menyentuh kulitnya.

"Teruslah bergerak Hyuk, ikuti irama lagunya dan rasakan sentuhanku." Bisik Donghae ditelinga Hyukjae lalu menjilatnya. Membuat Hyukjae tanpa sadar mendesah.

"Ngghh, , ahhhnn, ,sst..Haeh..sebe..enghhh..narnya apa yang akan kau laku..khan?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia mulai mengecup perpotongan leher Hyukjae, sesekali ia menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisapnya sehingga muncul tanda kemerahan di leher Hyukjae. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Donghae meraba tubuh bagian depan Hyukjae dan berhenti tepat di nipple kiri Hyukjae. Donghae menarik dan memilin lembut nipple Hyukjae secara bergantian.

"H-Hae… eungh… ahhhnn… " Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya mendesah saat menerima perlakuan Donghae. Akal sehatnya seakan menguap, ia kini menginginkan Donghae dan segala sentuhannya.

Setelah tangannya puas bergerilya di nipple Hyukjae, tangan Donghae bergerak ke arah dua tangan Hyukjae dan menuntunnya untuk mengalungkan di tengkuk Donghae yang ada dibelakangnya. Secara otomatis Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Tangan Donghae turun ke arah selakangan Hyukjae dan memijat pelan junior Hyukjae yang masih terbalut hot pants hitam.

"aahn—Haeeee… aah.. ooooh…"

Hyukjae pun hanya bisa mendesah. Tubuhnya yang awalnya panas menjadi semakin panas. Tentunya karena sentuhan dari Donghae dan efek dari obat yang Donghae berikan.

Donghae masih berkutat dengan junior Hyukjae. Kini ia mulai memberi tempo pada pijatannya dan membuat junior Hyukjae menegang. Donghae menyukai ini, dimana junior Hyukjae menegang seakan ingin keluar dari dalam hot pants yang ia kenakan.

"Hae… ap..ppah yang…ssst..kau laku..kkhanhn..ahhh…?" Tanya Hyukjae saat merasakan hot pants dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan kini turun sebatas lutut.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Rasakanlah sentuhanku Hyuk…" Bisiknya sambil terus memijat junior Hyukjae yang tak terbungkus apapun.

"Ha-hae… Agghhh…Hahhhh…."

"Kau siap chagi?" Tanya Donghae sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh Hyukjae ke sofa dengan posisinya yang berada di atas Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum licik. Saat memperhatikan Hyukjae melenguh kepanasan dan terus-menerus memanggil namanya melalui desahan kecil yang bagaikan musik baginya. Musik yang melebihi musik yang dia dengar saat ini bersama Hyukjae.

Diperhatikannya tubuh ramping tersebut dari atas hingga bawah. Sungguh indah di matanya. Apa lagi saat ia melihat hasil karyanya di leher Hyukjae tersebut.

'Hyuk tak kusangka kau seindah ini.' Batin Donghae sebelum melepas hot pants yang masih menggantung di lutut Hyukjae.

"Hae…" Panggil Hyukjae dengan mendesah dan seolah menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Donghae yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung menyerang bibir Hyukjae dengan ganasnya. Menyesap bibir bawah Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya menusuk-nusuk belahan bibir Hyukjae dengan lidahnya agar terbuka. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, Hyukjae pun segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Donghae menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Mmmmh… Hhhh…" Hyukjae menggeram dan mendesah penuh nikmat saat lidah Donghae mengivasi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Ciuman mereka amatlah dalam. Hingga akhirnya Hyukjae menepuk kedua bahu kokoh Donghae.

"Mmmmmpppp….Ha..haeh..sud..suddah". Hyukjae mencoba mendorong dada Donghae yang saat ini menghimpit tubuhnya. Dadanya sesak, ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang juga.

Sampai akhirnya Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit tidak rela. Diperhatikannya kembali Hyukjae yang ada di bawahnya yang sedang mengabil udara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Wajah merah dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Begitu menggiurkan di mata Donghae.

"Kau menyukainya?" Hyukjae pun mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar." Donghae memberikan intrupsi kepada Hyukjae dan bangkit dari posisinya.

Kemudian Donghae melepas pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya satu persatu sebelum membuangnya sembarang. Tapi untunglah saat membuang pakaiannya sembarangan, ia tak menjatuhkan salah satu kamera yang ia pasang. Setelah itu, ia membuka kotak yang ada di meja nakas dan mengambil sebuah vibrator dan beberapa sex toys lainnya.

Donghae kembali ke posisinya dan langsung menyerang tubuh Hyukjae yang polos. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae, ia kembali menyerang leher Hyukjae dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak baru di jilatan itu turun ke bawah dan sampailah pada nipple kiri Hyukjae yang berwarna merah muda. Donghae pun menjilat dan membelainya dengan lidahnya sebelum menghisapnya kuat. Tak hanya itu. Ia tak membiarkan nipple sebelah kanan Hyukjae terabaikan begitu saja. Dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Donghae menekannya dan memberikan rotasi pelan dan membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar saat itu juga.

"Hae… ssst… ah…Uh….ah…the…terus…Ang..mnh…"

Hyukjae pun mendesah kuat. Ia tak dapat menahan desahannya tersebut. Saat ia rasakan kedua nipple-nya lagi-lagi digigit dan dicubit secara bersamaan. Donghae yang mendengarnya pun tersnyum puas sebelum mengalihkan bibirnya pada nipple kanan Hyukjae dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kini kedua nipple Hyukjae telah menegang dan basah karena saliva Donghae. Donghae pun kembali menatap wajah Hyukjae yang saat ini menutup kedua matanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah sedangkan tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat.

"Hae… aku masih panas…" Lenguh Hyukjae dengan mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mendinginkanmu." Ucap Donghae tepat di telinga Hyukjae dengan suara beratnya.

Setelah mengucapkannya, Donghae pun merangkak ke bawah dan memperhatikan junior Hyukjae yang menengang. Ia pun menyeringai kembali sebelum melipat paha Hyukjae ke atas dan membuat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan junior Hyukjae.

Donghae mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat junior Hyukjae sebelum membungkusnya dengan mulutnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Donghae memberikan _blowjob_ yang begitu pelan dan teratur.

"Ngh… Haeh.. aphaa…Uhm…yang..eungh…kau lakukhan…. Ah.." Hyukjae yang merasakannya semakin merancau.

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae. "Aku sedang mendinginkanmu, Hyuk. Diam dan nikmatilah, aku jamin kau akan menyukainnya."

Setelah mengatakannya, Donghae langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanan mungil Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat. Tangannya meremas-remas sekaligus memainkan bola kembar dibawahnya.

"aaaah! Ahnnn… O~ooohhh Haeee… Ahn!" Eunhyuk mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak gelisah dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik helaian rambut Donghae saat ia merasakan kejantanannya yang mulai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perutnya saat Donghae mempercepat _blowjob_nya.

"Ha-hae… Hhhh… A-aku mau ke-keluarh…" Donghae semakin mempercepat kulumannya saat ia tau Eunhyuk akan segera orgasme.

"Aaaahhhhnnnn…" Eunhyuk mendesah panjang saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Hyukjae melepaskan orgasme pertamanya dan merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu besar. Sementara Donghae langsung menelan semua sperma yang Hyukjae keluarkan. Bagi Donghae, sperma Hyukjae terasa sama dengan susu strawberry yang ia berikan kepada Hyukjae. Terasa manis dan membuatnya ketagihan.

Setelah memberikan _blowjob_, Donghae melepas junior Hyukjae dari mulutnya. Ia merasa tak puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada Hyukjae walaupun Hyukjae sudah melepaskan orgasme pertamanya.

Donghae mencium semua bagian tubuh Hyukjae dari bawah ke atas dan menyerang bibir Hyukjae untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hyukjae yang terbawa suasana kini mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Donghae dan sesekali meremas helaian surai brunette itu. Perlahan Donghae memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kini Hyukjae berada di atasnya.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan tadi."

Hyukjae mengangguk patuh, dan mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Namun pergerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat tangan Donghae menarik mendongak dan mendapati namja tampan itu sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tapi aku juga ingin menikmati juniormu, jadi putar tubuhmu."

Hyukjae mengerti maksud Donghae dan mulai memutar tubuhnya di atas tubuh Donghae. Posisi 69 untuk permulaan permainan mereka.

"Buka mulutmu, Hyuk." Perintah Donghae dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh Hyukjae.

"Ah… ya seperti itu, Hyuk.. ah.." Desis Donghae begitu merasakan Hyukjae telah bermain-main dengan juniornya dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Hyukjae belajar dengan cepat atau itu memang bakat terpendam dari seorang Lee Hyukjae?!

Donghae pun tak tinggal diam. Ia melihat junior Hyukjae yang terkulai lemas. Segera ia meraihnya dengan tangan kirinya. Mengocoknya perlahan seperti sebelumnya dan membuatnya kembali menegang. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan memasukannya kembali. Dan kini mereka saling mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap junior satu sama lain. Desahan dan eranganpun tak telak mengiringi permainan mereka.

"Isshhh.. hae..co-come..aahhh..hhhh...Akhh".

"Hyuk ..ahh... together...hhhh...Akh".

Mereka ejakulasi hampir bersamaan, menumpahkan segala kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan. Hyukjae yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu, hampir saja tersedak namun ia mencoba menelan semua sperma milik Donghae. Donghae menarik Hyukjae dan kembali menindihnya setelah ia menelan sperma milik Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar kembali saat Donghae melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Hyukjae dan menghisapnya. Setelah puas dengan leher Hyukjae, Donghae mulai memagut bibir sintal Hyukjae dengan kasar.

Dalam sela-sela ciuman panas tersebut. Donghae meraba kembali tubuh Hyukjae. Meraba dari pinggang sampai ke pahanya dan naik ke atas kembali berulang-ulang. Setelah puas, Donghae mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah private Hyukjae. Donghae memutar jari telunjuknya di opening Hyukjae dan memasukkannya perlahan.

"Akh… sakit… ah… Hae… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergerak di dalamnya. Donghae tak begitu saja mengatakan kepada Hyukjae apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Jadi cobalah rileks…" Jawab Donghae.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya kuat. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Donghae kepadanya sekarang. Yang dapat ia rasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan bergerak disana. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi, ia berusaha rileks seperti apa yang Donghae katakan kepadanya.

"Akkkhhhh… uhhhh… ohhhh"

Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai mendesah saat merasakan jari-jari Donghae sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan-nya. Donghae pun kembali menyeringai.

Sedikit bermain-main. Donghae mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya tersebut dan menjilatinya dengan air liurnya sendiri. Sebelum memasukannya kembali dan menyerang titik yang sama. Membuat Hyukjae merancau nikmat karenanya.

""Nghhhh… ssshhhh… aauhhh… akhhh…Hae… aku tidak kuat lagi.. ah…" Hyukjae mendesah kuat.

Donghae pun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan desahan dan godaan yang ada. Ia pun menarik jari-jarinya dan mulai melebarkan paha Hyukjae. Lalu mengarahkan juniornya yang sudah menegang untuk memasuki area Hyukjae yang sudah ia buka.

"Hnn…" Dengan perlahan Donghae memasukan miliknya. Ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu kesakitan karena ia tahu, karena ini adalah yang pertama baginya maupun bagi hyukjae.

"Ukh… akhhh… sakit Hae~ ashhh… uhmmm… akhhhhhhh!"

"Ssst, tahan Hyukkie..ahh"

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya seakan meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Dicengkramnya pundak Donghae kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Donghae melepas nafas lega setelah ia dan Hyukjae bersatu. Ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai menggerakan juniornya maju mundur secara perlahan.

"Aaah… Nnh… Haaah… A-ahh… Ummngh…"

Rintihan Hyukjae perlahan mulai berubah menjadi desahan. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sirna, digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dikatakannya.

"Hae… Ah… Haa… Le-lebih cepat lagi… Mmnnh…" pintanya.

Donghae mendongak, "As your wish,chagi."

Bersamaan dengan itu Donghae semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Hyukjae tersentak, merasakan getaran nikmat disekujur tubuhnya. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, kembali membawa bibir merah menggoda Hyukjae ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Hyukjae melepaskan ciuman itu secara paksa begitu kejantanan Donghae menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Ummngh… Mmmngh… A-ah… Haaah… Disana, Dong-hae… Ahh…"

Donghae menyeringai. Dilebarkan dan ditahannya kedua kaki Hyukjae, kemudian menyodokan kejantanannya jauh-jauh ke dalam.

"Uwaaah… Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh… Hae..ohh..Hae… Ahh… Haaa… Mmmngh… Uaahh…"

Donghae yang mendengar desahan dan erangan itu semakin menambah kecepatannya. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Hyukjae mengejang dan akhirnya menyemburkan hasratnya. Donghae menghentikan sodokannya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae.

"Lakukan lagi…" Pinta Hyukjae

"Kau menyukainya?" Hyukjae pun hanya mengangguk.

Mendengar akan hal itu Donghae bangkit dari posisinya. Perlahan, mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan mengambil salah satu kamera video. Hyukjae pun menggeliat saat Donghae melakukannya.

"Bawa ini dan arahkan kepada kita." Donghae tersenyum puas saat ia mendapat anggukan dari Hyukjae.

Saat membawa Hyukjae ke kamarnya, Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya mendesah dan terkadang menyentuh nipple-nya sendiri seperti menggoda Donghae yang membawanya. Saat disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. Donghae mencoba menahannya nafsunya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum mencium Hyukjae dan melepaskannya setelah membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas kasur.

Donghae segera menindih Hyukjae dan melakukan pekerjaanya yang tertunda. Ia berniat mengigit kembali batang leher Hyukjae. Namun belum saja ia melakukanya, ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan tanpa ia sadari sebelumya.

Entah sejak kapan tangan kanan Hyukjae menyentuh seketika itu pula juniornya menegang. Donghae pun terpaksa menghentikan niatnya.

"Eungh..Hyuk..kauh.." Racau Donghae nikmat saat merasakan sentuhan Hyukjae pada juniornya.

Jari telunjuk Hyukjae mulai menelusuri batang juniornya. Mulai dari kepala sampai menyentuh twinball-nya. Lalu kemudian naik dan menggenggamnya. Membuka jari-jari tangannya sebelum menggenggam kembali junior Donghae. Bergerak maju mundur dan mengocok junior Donghae dengan gerakan teratur. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan kamera video itu ke arah junior Donghae.

"Hyuk… ah…." Erang Donghae yang mengetahui betapa agresifnya Hyukjae saat memainkan juniornya.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang, Donghae kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Hyukjae. Menghisap dan terus menahan erangannya karena ia masih membiarkan Hyukjae berkutat dengan juniornya.

Jari-jari Hyukjae semakin bergerak dengan lincah menelusuri junior Donghae. Ibu jarinya kini mulai menekan kepala junior Donghae. Menekan dan melepasnya berulang-ulang.

"Akh..chagi~~".

Tak menunggu lama, Donghae kembali orgasme dan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang begitu banyak. Cairan itu pun begitu saja membasahi tubuh Hyukjae hingga mengenai wajahnya.

Donghae melepas ciumannya kembali. Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan, ia melepas tangan Hyukjae dari juniornya yang sudah melemas dan meletakkan kamera video yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Hyukjae di tempat strategis dimana ia dapat merekam semua adegan panas yang akan mereka lakukan.

Lalu meletakan kedua tangan Hyuk berada diantara kepalanya. Ia pun mulai menuntun kedua tangannya memengang kedua kaki Hyuk sebelum melingkarkannya ke pingangnya.

Dengan satu tangan. Ia mengarahkan juniornya kembali tepat di area private Hyuk dengan sekali hentakan. Area yang sudah melebar itu dengan mudah ia masuki dan juniornya pun terhisap begitu dalam ke area private itu. Donghae pun mengerang. Sebelum akhirnya bergerak dengan cepat dan menyentuh kembali titik kenikmatan milik Hyukjae.

"Ah…" Desah Hyukjae kembali. Hyukjae mencium sekilas bibir Donghae sebelum akhirnya berbisik kepadanya.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau ingin lakukan kepadaku,Hae~~."

Donghae pun kembali menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi semenggoda ini Hyuk?"

"Kau terlau banyak bicara, sekarang aku benar-benar menginginkanmu Hae! Ayolah~~"

Donghae kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Menyerang titik kenikmatan Hyuk dengan kasar. Hal tersebut tak membuat Hyuk kesakitan. Melah ia semakin menginginkannya.

"Ngh… Aah… Haah… Aah… Aah… Aaah… Aah… Uwaah… Haaaee… Aaaahhh…"

Tangan Hyukjae mulai bergerak dan memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae. Mencakari tubuh Donghae saat ia merasakan tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Unnh… Hyuk…"

Donghae pun sudah mencapai klimaksnya kembali. Ia tak ingin berorgasme sekarang. Ia ingin melakukannya lagi. Ia belum mendapat kepuasan yang ia cari dari apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hae… ah…" Ucap Hyukjae sebelum membalikan tubuh Donghae menjadi terbaring di bawahnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi mencakari tubuh Donghae, kini beralih pada pundak Donghae dan menjadikannya tumpuan.

Mata Hyukjae kini mulai terbuka walaupun hanya setengah. Wajah polosnya mulai tersenyum puas seperti serigala yang sudah menemukan mangsanya.

"Hae-ah…,aku menginginkanmu" Desah Hyukjae sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Donghae

Donghae tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hyukjae kepadanya. Ia tak menyangka sentuhannya bisa membuat Hyukjae seperti ini. Ataukah Hyukjae memiliki bakat seks yang terpendam ?!

Hyukjae perlahan mengangkat pinggulnya lalu menurunkannya. Hal itu pun dilakukan secara berulang-ulang. Hyukjae pun mendongakan kepalanya, menengadah dan merasakan aliran kenikmatan yang jauh lebih nikmat.

"AKH! Ah..ah...aaah...Haee..ahh uuhhh"

Naik turun dan terus menerus menghujam junior Donghae. Menjepitnya dengan area private-nya dan berhasil membuat Donghae merasakan kenikmatan yang sebelumnya ia tak rasakan.

"Terus Hyuk…sst..angh" Pinta Donghae dan Hyuk pun mempercepat hujamannya.

Hyuk terus bergerak naik turun. Berusaha memasukan junior Donghae ke area yang lebih sempit di dalam tubuhnya.

"Haeh… akkhuuh ingin merasakan-nya... eung … lebih dari sebelumnya…" Ucap Hyuk sebelum meraih leher Donghae.

Dengan masih bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Hyuk mengigit batang leher Donghae dan tak lupa menjilatnya. Donghae pun tak tinggal diam. Ia kembali meraih junior Hyuk dan mengocoknya sesuai dengan gerakan naik turun Hyuk yang menghujam dirinya. Gerakan itu pun berhasil membuat, Hyukjae kembali merancau nikmat.

"Hae… Ah… Haee… Le-lebih cepat lagi… Mmnnh…"

"isshhh..aahhh..Hyuk...hhhh...".

"hhh...co-come...ahh..ahh..Haehh..."

"To-together Hyuk..Akh"

"Ah~~~" Desah keduanya bersamaan saat mengeluarkan orgasme bersama-sama. Cairan putih Hyukjae membasahi tubuh Donghae. Sedangkan cairan Donghae masuk dan memenuhi tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyuk sudah merasa lelah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Donghae. Segera Donghae memeluknya dan membaliknya, membuat tubuh Hyukjae berada disampingnya. Memeluknya erat sebelum melepas juniornya dari manhole Hyukjae.

"Ini luar biasa,Hae.

"Aku tahu,Hyuk. Kau juga luar biasa." Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae seketika menatap wajah Donghae dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Mwo? Pemikiran darimana itu?"

"Ta-tapi, biasanya mereka yang tidak terikat hubungan apapun dan melakukan hal ini, akan berakhir seperti one night stand".

Seketika kedua tangan Donghae membingkai wajah manis Hyukjae.

"Hey, dengarkan aku chagi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanmu. Dan.. siapa bilang kita tidak terikat hubungan apapun, kau sudah menjadi milikku mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Saranghae Hyuk."

"Jeongmal?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Ne, kau membohongiku siang tadi mengenai pembunuhan-pembunuhan tidak jelas itu."

"Ha..ha.., ne-ne, mianhae chagi. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Hae."

Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya, menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Donghae. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur pulas. Hal yang wajar mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia juga turut memejamkan kedua matanya setelah sebelumnya ia mematikan kamera video yang ia pakai untuk merekam kegiatan panas mereka.

**MingMin's note :**

**Annyeong, kami muncul kembali. Kali ini kami membawa sebuah ff ****kolaborasi dari teman kami, yakni Izumi Aorai****. Mian alur yang kami buat ****terlalu berbelit-belit****, dan banyak kesalahan yang mungkin masih kami munculkan di ff ini. ****Mian, f****f**** kami memang belum sempurna dan belum memenuhi keinginan para readers. So, seperti biasa kami meminta review dari para readers yang mau menyempatkan untuk membaca f****f**** abal ini. Oke, see u in next f****f****. Gomawo ^_^**


End file.
